


Four-Eyes

by Waysm



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm





	Four-Eyes

Chika hates it when Shito wears his glasses. He looks way too sexy in them. It’s distracting.

He can’t stop staring at the way Shito’s hair curls around the edges of the frames; the way they slide down his nose so he constantly has to push them back up again. He likes that while they hide Shito’s eyes they make his lips stand out. 

He wants to watch the lenses fog up as they kiss. Wants to fuck him so hard they fly off. Or even better, see his come splattered all over them. 

Yeah, he really hates Shito’s glasses.


End file.
